Sidewinder
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna didn't expect his car to break down. It happened though, 10 o'clock at night, on an abandoned road, and with no phone to call for help. When a friendly stranger names Reborn comes he decides to trust him. A nagging feeling tells him it's a mistake but he doesn't think so. Was he right to think that? Based on Sidewinder by Avenged Sevenfold, R27. Request for lovelydragonfly
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna hated driving in the dark. He didn't like the night, he never has. But being in the outskirts of town where almost nobody comes was the fuel to his fear.

His car had broken down so he was almost 10 Km away from the nearest convenience store and Namimori. He was also stuck in the dark. He debated whether he should walk home or just sleep in his car for the remainder of the night. He quickly mad up his mind as a twig snapped in the woods.

Tsuna jumped and started rooting through his jacket pockets for his phone. The rustling of the trees had him hurrying to find his phone. He idly wondered why he was so jumpy at night. He growled lightly when he realized he forgot his phone at home when he as rushing to get out of the door. He hated driving alone in the dark. If he was with somebody it was bearable but if not he didn't want to go there.

Tsuna looked around as he let his hands slump to his sides. He saw a man walking down street a few hundred meters away and Tsuna offered a little wave as he opened the car door to sit inside it. The man started jogging the remaining way between the two so Tsuna straightened out and leaned against the car door as he waited for the man to catch up.

"Hello," he said, "I was walking but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Can you point me to the nearest convenience store so I know where I'm going?"

The man was taller than Tsuna so he had to look up, it was harder to see his face as it was dark out and he had a hat on. "Sure, but can I have a name first?"

The man smirked. "My name's Reborn. Mind telling me yours?"

Tsuna shrugged as he pushed away form the car and faced Reborn. He heard a slight Italian accent in Reborn's voice. "My name's Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna for short. I was going to go to a convenience store myself so maybe we could walk together?"

"That's be great. Nice to meet you Tsuna. Hopefully you don't turn out to be an axe murderer." Reborn said as he turned around and started walking. Tsuna easily kept pace beside him.

"There's always that possibility." Tsuna commented. Reborn chuckled as he brushed hair out of his face and stuffed it back into the fedora he was wearing.

"I think that anybody has the potential to be a murderer. Some people just choose act on it."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Everyone has endless possibilities but some people act on them more than other people."

"Or we could all be heroes, we just need a reason to be one."

"That's why people go to war. They want to serve their country and become war heroes. But it's a lose-lose situation as most come back with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or die."

Reborn smiled in agreement.

They didn't say any more as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Reborn broke it a few moments later as he asked a question. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked as he didn't expect the question. He then smiled softly and nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How about your age?" Reborn had a glint in his eye. Tsuna didn't know what it was.

"I'm 16, almost 17. My birthday's on October 14th." Tsuna pulled hair out of his face as the wind ruffled it. Reborn stiffened when it came in his direction and Tsuna gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. They passed a crossroads and Tsuna was too distracted to notice.

"Next question: What's your favourite past time?" The two rounded a bend in the road and Tsuna idly remembered they went the wrong way at the cross roads.

"I think it would be...Maybe reading? I'm not very good at Japanese though."

"So you like reading but you aren't good at it in Japanese?"

"Yeah, I'm better at English than Japanese. I know a little Italian from my father but I'm not fluent enough to speak it in a conversation."

Reborn was surprised to hear that Tsuna knew English and smirked. "Do you know any other languages?"

"A little of French. It was easier to learn since I also knew some Italian but the accents were hard. My father isn't a very good teacher so most of what I learn is self-taught. Oh god, I sound like I'm gloating, I'm sorry."

Reborn smirked reassuringly as he tugged on Tsuna's arm. "We should probably stop walking in the middle of the road. It's dangerous, even if nobody comes here often."

Tsuna nodded and let Reborn pull him along to the other side of the road.

"My house is just up ahead. I could give you a room to stay in if you want. My house is only a couple hundred meters ahead."

Tsuna pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, I'll be imposing. I don't want you to do anything unnecessary. There's a convenience store up the road so I'll be fine. I can call for help there."

"It's dangerous to go alone. You never know what's out there or who you can trust. I promise that you won't be killed by me so there's nothing to worry about."

Tsuna shook his head again but gave a crooked smile. "You sound like something out of a video game. But I don't think I'll be very good company. You'll be bored real quick with me around."

Reborn scoffed. "Yet I'm still talking to you now. I think you're good company so that problem's solved. As for you imposing, it's far from that. I have a big house and it's quite lonely from time to time."

Tsuna had a light pink on his cheeks. "Fine, since you were so nice about it. I'll stay with you for tonight. I don't want to impose so I'll sleep on a couch or something."

"Excellent." Reborn said with a devilish grin.

* * *

The two walked into Reborn's house a few minutes later. Tsuna looked around nervously but stopped to take his shoes off.

"You don't have to take your shoes off. It's probably be better if you didn't." Reborn said as he walked past Tsuna's bent form.

"It's called courtesy. I'm used to wearing no shoes inside of a house anyways, sue me." Tsuna said as he walked forward in sock feet. Reborn rolled his eyes as he let Tsuna walk past him.

"Go to the bedroom on your second left. It's the one with the better bedding in the house." Reborn pointed down the hall and Tsuna nodded his thanks.

"How am I supposed to repay you? It doesn't feel right to not do something for you." Tsuna said as he turned back to look to Reborn.

"I'll tell you about it later." Reborn said as he smirked, walking to the bathroom as he talked.

Tsuna felt apprehension pool in his abdomen as he nodded. He wasn't sure what Reborn wanted, he had a feeling what but it was embarrassing to think about. Tsuna walked forward to the bedroom regardless. There was no need to dwell on what might or might not happen.

"Sleep already. You're going to collapse if you don't." Reborn called from where he was in the bathroom, a little to the right of the bedroom.

"Fine! Don't wake me up if I do then." Tsuna yelled back. He heard the chuckle coming from Reborn and made a face toward his direction.

He opened the door and almost took a step back in surprise. The room was simple yet had an air of elegance. The double bed had a beige fitted sheet that complimented the light grey on the walls. The brown comforter and white pillows added even more of a good image.

Tsuna sighed as he walked forward and peeled back the covers. He slipped underneath them and was hit with smell of heavy cologne and something like iron. He couldn't place the iron smell as it was heavily masked by cologne and laundry soap.

The opening of the door a few minutes later alerted him that Reborn had walked in. Tsuna moved so that he would take up the least amount of space possible in case Reborn slept next to him. Tsuna pulled the covers over his head and made himself comfortable.

He felt the bed shift and dip from the weight of Reborn sitting down. The covers lifted and cold air rushed in making Tsuna shiver. The cold was soon replaced with warmth as he felt Reborn wrap his arms around his waist.

Heat rushed to Tsuna's face as he was pulled against Reborn's chest. His heartbeat sped up and he was _sure _this was a dream. Reborn would never do something like this. But he had never had a relationship before. It was nice since he only had a couple of friends, who were together, that willingly slept beside him. But Tsuna often felt like the third wheel between them so he didn't sleep over much anymore. But Tsuna had never slept so close as he was to Reborn like this. He smiled as he felt content.

Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Reborn, shifting enough that the sky blue sweater Tsuna had on fell away and left his neck exposed. Reborn smirked against Tsuna's hair and moved his head to Tsuna's neck.

He licked it, making sure Tsuna was to his liking, and hugged Tsuna tighter against himself when Tsuna started to struggle. Reborn felt the two incisors grow and grazed them lightly over Tsuna's juncture vein.

Wasting no more time, Reborn sank his teeth into Tsuna's neck and started sucking. Tsuna gasped as he gripped the bedsheets underneath him. Tsuna knew that there was no escape anymore from the thing behind him.

Soon, Tsuna started panting as a minute turned into two, then three, then four. Reborn heard the panting start and he reluctantly slowed down, stopping gradually. He carefully removed his fangs from Tsuna's neck and licked the spot where the teeth marks now stood out on the pale and sweaty skin. Tsuna whimpered in pain as his neck now seared where Reborn licked it.

Reborn smirked against Tsuna's skin and flipped Tsuna on to his back. Tsuna was flushed, panting from the minor blood loss, startled that Reborn was now sitting on his thighs, and astonished that Reborn was smirking down with an air of amusement.

"W-What the hell are you?" Tsuna managed to gasp out, grimacing in pain when he moved his neck.

"That's a good question. I'm people's worst nightmare, sometimes their biggest dream. l know covering my tracks is too easy as you humans are easily fooled. I eat whoever I like and you happened to catch my fancy. Feel special." Reborn's smirk turned predatory as he leaned forward and put his face mere millimeters from Tsuna's.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tsuna said heatedly as his cheeks turned a dark pink in embarrassment. Their faces were perfectly aligned, if he just leaned forward they would be kissing. He didn't like it.

But Reborn leaned forward regardless of personal space. Tsuna felt Reborn's breath ghost over his face as he spoke,"I'll answer your question then. I'm a vampire and I'm keeping you for the rest of your life."

* * *

**Well, I'm back and have done this story for a request for ********lovelydragonfly**. I'll be making it five chapters. I got the idea from an Avenged Sevenfold song, Sidewinder. Listen to the song if you want, I highly recommend it.

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn came back an hour later to his house. He was carrying a sandwich and an orange juice for Tsuna since he wanted to keep Tsuna alive. He walked to his room and tossed them onto the bed where Tsuna was still asleep. He rolled his eyes before he walked forward and looked at Tsuna.

He had to admit that Tsuna was cute. His eyes were too wide for a 16, almost 17, year old. It was weird. But it fit Tsuna. His hair was another thing as it was spiky and completely natural. It was also the same brown as his eyes.

Tsuna stirred from his sleep and Reborn saw that he was waking up. He smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through the spiky hair that was actually surprisingly soft. He saw the confusion and exhaustion in Tsuna's eyes as they opened. He scratched at the scalp a little and Tsuna smiled in bliss as he moved into the touch.

He seemed to realize where he was suddenly and shot up, regretting it as his head spun and tilted. Tsuna braced himself on one arm and rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye with the other. He seemed to notice Reborn beside him and recoiled immediately from his hand in his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna hissed as he clutched his head again.

Reborn rolled his eyes and shoved the food he got into Tsuna's hand. "Eat that or you'll feel worse next time. I promise I didn't do anything. I got it at a restaurant with some juice so don't complain if you don't like it."

Tsuna looked at it suspiciously before opening the bag and picking the sandwich up. He gazed at it with uncertainty before taking a hesitant bite. Reborn shook his head before he stood up and walked over to his closet door, opening it and taking out some clothes to wear. He grabbed his vest from the back of the closet door and walked to the bathroom to change. Tsuna watched him suspiciously as he ate, sipping at the juice occasionally.

He didn't trust Reborn, at all. But he couldn't exactly starve himself, it wasn't healthy and he liked food. So he finished the sandwich and juice, placing the empty contents in the bag, and the bag on the night stand. He shifted forward and felt his head spin again. He clutched at it and barely heard the door of the room opening.

Reborn was suddenly in front of him, removing his hand, and gently rubbing Tsuna's temple. Tsuna smiled as it felt nice and moved in a little to the touch. Reborn smirked as the boy was too easy to please.

"Tsuna." Reborn called, catching Tsuna's wavering attention. "Why do you not act scared?"

"I...I'm not sure I am scared. I don't really feel any ill-intent coming from you so I'm not scared." Tsuna mumbled. His eyes drooped shut again and he slumped forward, into Reborn's waiting grasp.

Reborn just chuckled as Tsuna curled his body against Reborn, winding his fingers through the fabric of Reborn's shirt. He positioned them so they could lie down, Tsuna moving even closer as he liked being held.

* * *

After Tsuna fell asleep, Reborn left, and took the bag with him. When Tsuna woke up again, he was hugging a pile of bunched up blankets. He made a disgruntled noise before gingerly sitting up, shaking out his arm as it had fallen asleep.

He looked out of the window opposite of him. He didn't feel as woozy now so he was glad that Reborn had given him food. It helped, not like he would thank Reborn or anything though.

The door opened when Tsuna was staring blankly out of the window. He came up behind Tsuna and pulled gently on a strand of Tsuna's hair. Tsuna whipped his head around, angling his body so Reborn would have to work to get access to it.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Reborn said mockingly. He settled next to Tsuna on the bed in a comfortable position.

"I'll be however I want since you sort of _kidnapped me!"_ Tsuna glared daggers at Reborn, who only chuckled.

"Call it whatever you want. Kidnapping is a little harsh though." Reborn had an amused smirk on his face that aggravated Tsuna to no end. "I only kept you alive because you're _interesting. _You won't die yet, maybe not for a very long time.

"Whatever, just a friendly heads up, my friends and family won't give up until they find me." Tsuna turned his head away and stared out of the window again. He refused to look Reborn in the eye.

"Whatever you say. I also have connections that can make you disappear when needed."

"I call bullshit."

"Think what you want. Remember though, I could kill you at any time. Don't cross a line if you want to stay that way."

Reborn left again soon after that. He tossed a book onto the bed so Tsuna wouldn't get bored.

_"Why would I want to read Twilight?" _Tsuna cried when he picked the book up.

Reborn almost spit his coffee out from laughing so hard.

* * *

They kept up the pattern for almost a year. Tsuna had gotten used to living in the house, almost enjoying himself on some occasions. He accepted the fact that he would die the minute he tried to escape.

At the one year mark, Reborn suddenly called him over to the living room when he was cleaning some of the dust in the halls. Reborn refused to let Tsuna stay without doing something around the house to keep it clean.

"What?" Tsuna asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His hair had gotten longer, almost reaching his mid-shoulder, since he hadn't gotten a hair cut. His hair grew ridiculously fast if he didn't cut it once a month.

Reborn motioned with his hand for Tsuna top come forward. He did with hesitant steps as he had learned that whatever Reborn thought up was never good.

"Again; what?" Tsuna asked again as he stood in front of Reborn.

"What do you think of going to Italy?" Reborn asked finally, peeking up from underneath his fedora to see Tsuna's expression.

"I think it would be fun. But I probably don't have much choice in the matter." Tsuna answered honestly.

"You have as much say as a feather floating in the wind." Reborn said distractedly.

"Thought so. Where are we going in Italy?"

"My house. We'll leave in a bit." Reborn sat up from his awkward position on the couch as he talked, swinging his feet over the side of the couch, and cracking his neck to get the kinks out of it. "But you need to do something before we leave."

"And what might that be?" Tsuna asked in suspicion. A spike of fear and apprehension had imbedded itself in Tsuna's stomach.

"You need to do something for me. You'll know as soon as it happens." Reborn snagged Tsuna's wrist and pulled him into his lap.

Tsuna screeched and flushed in surprise, grabbing Reborn's upper-arms to steady him as he shamelessly straddled Reborn's lap. He didn't object about it though. He kind of liked it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tsuna hissed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Reborn said against Tsuna's neck. He bit down suddenly with his teeth, making Tsuna gasp out in surprise. Reborn sucked against the skin before licking it. Tsuna's face turned an even darker red when he realized what Reborn was doing.

Reborn bit down when he moved his mouth lower to Tsuna's jugular and bit down harshly. Tsuna tensed up instinctively as he knew what was going to happen now. He was going to get his blood sucked, like every other time where he thought Reborn was going to be intimate with him like he hoped.

"Relax. It'll be better if you relax." Reborn murmured as he pulled back his fangs just enough so he could talk.

Tsuna wasn't so sure. But he willed his body to relax because it was worth a shot. When he was relaxed enough, Reborn sank his fangs back into his neck, and pushed Tsuna down so he was lying with his back against the couch.

Reborn balanced himself on his forearms as he started sucking more deeply on Tsuna's blood. Tsuna clutched at Reborn's shirt so he had an anchor. He had gotten used to used to the blood sucking thing that would usually happen at random times in the day. He had to at some point, but as it became more and more frequent, the pain receded. The pain decreased over time, giving way to a _nice _feeling.

Tsuna moved his neck a little to the side so Reborn had more room to work. Reborn smirked, putting a hand to the back of Tsuna's neck to angle it better, and encircling his free arm around Tsuna's waist to press them closer together.

After almost ten minutes, Reborn pulled back from Tsuna's neck, licking the small puncture wounds so they would heal over. It was odd because it was usually when Tsuna passed out from exhaustion before Reborn pulled back.

"W-Why did you stop?" Tsuna asked weakly, curious as to why.

"Aren't you eager?" Reborn said teasingly. "I stopped because I don't need to take anymore. _You_ do."

Before Tsuna could question what he was supposed to take, Reborn bit into his wrist, sucking some blood out, and surging forward towards Tsuna so he could kiss him. Tsuna freaked on the inside because he was also being forced to drink Reborn's blood. When there wasn't any more blood left in his mouth, Reborn sat back, waiting for Tsuna to start to squirm in pain.

He didn't have to wait long because soon, Tsuna curled into the fetal position on his side, wrapped his arms around his abdomen, and buried his face into the cushion on the couch. He whimpered quietly in pain as he felt like somebody was shoving a hot iron down his throat while simultaneously twisting his stomach into knots.

Reborn watched silently as he leaned forward to pick Tsuna up. Tsuna thrashed from being moved, it hurt to even breathe, but Reborn kept a firm hold on him as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Reborn laid Tsuna down gently before backing away quickly. Tsuna started coughing violently, holding himself up on his arms so he wouldn't choke, with his luck it was bound to happen. Only five seconds later, his coughs started turning wet and made it hard to breathe as blood collected after each cough.

Reborn acted fast as he place a bucket underneath Tsuna's head so Tsuna could spit out the blood without getting any on the bed sheets. Knowing Tsuna, he would swallow it back down since he didn't want to ruin the bed sheets.

But Reborn was still annoyed since Tsuna was going to be one of _those _people.

When his mouth cleared, Tsuna was able to choke out; "What t-the fuck did you do to me?"

"You're changing. You're body's going to fight it off as much as it can. It'll take a while before you actually change." Reborn answered as he brushed hair away from Tsuna's eyes.

"B-Bastard", Tsuna managed before coughing out even more blood.

Reborn bit into his wrist again to draw out more blood. He took Tsuna's face in his hands, kissing him again to force the blood down Tsuna's throat, Tsuna welcomed it. Reborn left his eyes open to gauge Tsuna's reaction and were surprised when Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck. Reborn guessed it was to distract him from the pain in his abdomen.

Tsuna kissed back and didn't let up even when there wasn't any blood left in Reborn's mouth. Reborn rubbed his thumb up and down Tsuna's cheek bone when Tsuna broke apart from him. Tsuna liked the feeling of having a hand on his cheek and smiled before dissolving into a harsher coughing fit.

* * *

It took almost three days before Tsuna finally settled down. The pain subsided gradually over the third night, Reborn almost collapsing in relief when that happened. Tsuna had finally fallen asleep only a few minutes ago and Reborn was close to collapsing next to him.

He didn't though because he wanted to clean up all the blood that Tsuna had coughed up. It would be a pain if it crusted over or was still there when Tsuna woke up. He also needed to get a small animal at least before he could fall asleep. He was starving and Tsuna wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

When he came back, only then did he collapse next to Tsuna on the bed. He was so tired he missed the person following him back to his house.

* * *

***muffled screeching***

**I finished it, I finished it! I'm trying to update everything before releasing any more one-shots but it's so hard! Then I started writing this out in school and I was just going with the lyrics in the song this is based off of so Reborn is probably OOC. Whoops!**

**But I think this is pretty obvious but this is an AU, so expect some OOC-ness in the next three chapters for some of the characters.**

**And before I end this incredibly long Author's note, thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows. Omg, I didn't expect this to be so well received. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Please don't stop, I love hearing feedback from my readers.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna moved onto his back from his side, Reborn's hand intertwined through his. They had slept together through the night before Tsuna jolted awake from a small thump inside of the house, coming from near the kitchen.

Reborn didn't seem bothered by his jolt as he just nuzzled further into Tsuna's neck, sighing in his sleep as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's hips.

"Wake up, Reborn." Tsuna hissed in Reborn's ear. Reborn furrowed his eyebrows and blinked awake. "I think I heard somebody out in the hall."

Reborn blinked again, not really understanding what Tsuna said. He had a pounding headache that wouldn't let him move without pain. He had to bury his face into Tsuna's neck to blocking out the small dawn light in his eyes.

He knew that if the headache went away, he'd have a high fever. He would rather deal with the headache for the day. The reason he was having trouble was because of all the blood he lost with Tsuna changing. He should probably tell Tsuna that he couldn't move as well, but when he tried to speak, his tongue felt like a block of wood.

"Go…Check." Reborn was able to mumble. "I can't do much thanks to you though."

"Thanks to me?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Yes, thanks to you. I…Lost too much blood from you always…Choking it up every hour." Reborn mumbled as he tightened his hold on Tsuna's hips.

"Whatever. I'll go check if somebody is there but I _will _scream if somebody is out there." Tsuna moved away from Reborn, rolling his eyes when Reborn pulled the blankets over his eyes, and crept out into the hall.

He had stumbled as he somehow couldn't walk properly. He guessed it was because he was still tired. He was confused though because he forgot how to walk for a second.

At the last second, he heard somebody behind him. Tsuna whipped around and blocked the umbrella (?) that came down with his arm. He reacted fast as he dropped down and tried to sweep the man's legs out from underneath him. It didn't work out as his leg was caught and he was wrenched onto his back.

Tsuna gasped in surprise before a cloth was pressed against his mouth. It muffled his scream of pain as whatever was on the cloth _burned. _Tsuna tried his hardest to wiggle out from underneath the man but he had his shoulders pressed down by a knee as the cloth was pressed harder against his mouth. He whimpered as the burning feeling seemed to intensify more than fade away.

"Are you a vampire?" The man asked in a hiss.

Tsuna was having a hard time answering since the cloth was still pressed against his mouth. It was released a second later so he was able to answer. "Y-Yes, as far as I know, yes I'm a vampire."

"Good, you're coming with me." The man took something out and forced it down Tsuna's throat, it tasted like some kind of bland bread.

But the difference was that it burned even worse than the cloth. It felt like he was having acid slowly trickling down his throat then splash landing into his entire body. So he found it increasingly harder to move or even think coherent thoughts at the moment.

The only thing he could remember from the night was that he was thrown over the man's shoulder with much more force than he thought was necessary. Everything was numb by the time the man started walking. Only a surge of strength happened when he was almost to the door.

He suddenly reached down his shirt and took off the necklace that he wore, throwing it into a corner, before slumping down against the man's shoulder and passing out again.

* * *

Tsuna was dumped onto the floor in front of the boss. He looked down in boredom, nudging his toe against Tsuna's limp form.

"Who's this?" Xanxus asked, looking up with a small glare of irritation to Leviathan, who brought him in.

"This is Iemitsu's son that was taken a year ago today." The Leviathan justified, withering a little under the glare.

"Oho, finally back from the dead?" The Xanxus asked. Leviathan nodded a little hesitatingly. "Well, we'll get a good sum of money for bringing Iemitsu's _precious _son back to him and his wife."

"The thing is actually, he's a vampire." Leviathan poke up before Xanxus could do anything.

Xanxus smirked as he kicked at Tsuna's abdomen to wake him up. It worked as Tsuna gasped, coughing as he supported himself on his forearms. He gave a weak glare up at Xanxus before he paled a little. He recognized who Xanxus was from how his dad forgot to put his stuff away after he left to go to dinner. He had come across a file that had Xanxus' picture and stated that he was openly against the inheritance ceremony happening for the oldest brother, Enrico.

"Listen here, mini trash. You have no say in the matter of what happens to you. If you even try to run, I will shoot you." Xanxus threatened, looking over Tsuna with a menacing glare.

"Why would I listen to someone I don't even know?" Tsuna asked, immediately defensive.

"Because your father's been looking for his son for the past year. I don't want to have another twenty some years of whining, bitching that we aren't getting anything done when we have worked ourselves to the bone. Now listen to me or I shoot." Xanxus was really at his rope's end with any Sawada male right now.

Tsuna looked at the floor, gingerly sitting up and wincing from the kick to his stomach. He really wasn't sure what was happening any more. "Where am I?"

"You're still in Japan if you were wondering what country. You're close to Tokyo now, about an hour away from Namimori. Reborn should be here soon. Who knows if he'll find a corpse or not." Xanxus shrugged like he didn't care, which he didn't.

"Why am I here? I get that my dad went crazy trying to find me; but why am I _here?_" Tsuna looked up at Xanxus through his lashes to see his reaction.

His face stayed neutral but a flash of irritation went through his eyes. "You're here because you have something that I need. I'm going to get it back whether or not it's possible."

"What do I have? Can I give it to you and you let me go?"

"No, you're a vampire so I see no reason why I should spare you. Unless you can prove that you won't rip my throat open."

"Who knows, maybe I'll drink all of your blood and eat you." Tsuna said dryly.

Xanxus backhanded Tsuna across the cheek, glaring daggers into Tsuna's skull. "Don't talk to me like that. I remember saying that I would shoot you."

Before Tsuna could ask why he was pointing out the obvious, a searing pain just barely scraped the side of his neck. He instinctively reached up and touched the spot, hissing when he felt the burn on the skin. Xanxus seemed pleased as he crouched down to Tsuna's level.

"Don't test me, scum. I don't make threats, I make promises. Now, where is the necklace you wear that you got from your father?"

"Who knows? Reborn took it off over a year ago. I haven't seen it since then."

"Don't lie to me. I know you had it."

More people had gathered in the doorway to see the exchange between Xanxus and Tsuna. Some giggled saw Tsuna was being stupid for arguing with Xanxus. Mammon just looked on with disinterest.

"Keyword _had. _I don't anymore so I have no idea what you want me to say!" Tsuna almost yelled in anger. Being told he was lying, when he wasn't, wasn't something he appreciated.

"Listen here, shitty brat", Xanxus said, kicking Tsuna's stomach again. "I don't care if you do or you don't have the ring." Xanxus kicked Tsuna's face with the heel of his shoe. "I just want to know what happened to it and when I can get it back."

Tsuna spit out blood to the side to clear his mouth. His hair covered his eyes so nobody saw the change of brown tinted orange irises change to orange. Xanxus clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms, waiting for Tsuna to say something.

When he didn't, Xanxus leaned down, and stared into Tsuna's eyes. Before he could register the orange hue he had, Xanxus was hit against the opposite wall. All the people that were watching at the door, rushed in, and tried to hold Tsuna back. _Tried _being the keyword_. _

Xanxus waved them off as he stood up, an excited smile on his face, "seems like you can fight, mini trash."

"I'd hope so; I'm a vampire for a reason." Tsuna muttered under his breath. He launched himself forward, hooking Xanxus around the neck with his inner-elbow.

Leviathan surged forward to hold Tsuna back but was met with an elbow in his gut. Tsuna had known that Leviathan was coming so he jutted his elbow behind him. Leviathan gasped as he stumbled back.

He gasped for breath as he dropped to his knees. He didn't know how, but Tsuna had hit his Solar Plexus, most likely bruising his heart in the process, and now he felt like he couldn't breathe even with all the air in the world. Leviathan soon blacked out from pain and no air.

Belphagor laughed creepily as he walked forward, purposefully stepping on Leviathan's back as he did. He smiled, taking out silver knives as he did, and said, "Aren't you interesting? I think I'll have fun playing with you~"

Tsuna turned to face Belphagor, not caring how Xanxus got up or if he attacked as he did. Tsuna's eyes looked a little bit deeper than the already orange colour, the pupil becoming ringed in a yellow-orange colour as well. Belphagor surged forward, throwing a knife at Tsuna before actually jumping and slashing downwards as well. Tsuna easily dodged the knife that was thrown at him, not really understanding why there was still a gash on his cheek when he dodged the knife, and blocking the arm that swung down to cut him with his own.

"Well, well. The little vampire knows how to fight~" Belphagor goaded as he threw another knife at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged that one again, noting the small cut on his hip as well.

Tsuna didn't say anything as he brought a slightly clenched fist to Belphagor's face. Tsuna was able to split his lip, but instead of Belphagor gasping and maybe touching the lip in surprise; he laughed.

"W-Why are you laughing?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Belphagor laughed again as he threw three knives at once this time.

Tsuna dodged all of them on time before they hit anything vital but the sting of the cuts after wards didn't help. He guessed that something else was happening but couldn't ponder what because of how Belphagor was bleeding even more now that he was not even dodging Tsuna's punches and kicks.

Belphagor wasn't even bothered by the blood streaming down his mouth and side; he seemed overjoyed about it. He didn't care that he bled more when he moved, he didn't care that he got hit every time he jumped at Tsuna, he only cared that Tsuna was surrounded by his knives on wires.

By now, Tsuna was trying hard not to lunge at Belphagor's throat and bite down on it. His throat burned with something he guessed was thirst. He couldn't explain it but it was there.

After almost three minutes of trying to resist, Tsuna snapped, and lunged at Belphagor's throat. Nobody had time to react before Belphagor slumped to the floor, barely any blood leaking out of the puncture wounds.

When people did react, Lusseria rushed to Belphagor's side; Leviathan had regained enough consciousness to know that he should at least try to run away; Xanxus was staring at Tsuna in a mixture of shock, horror, and anger, and Mammon watched impassively as he turned from the room and fled to his own room. Tsuna didn't mind Mammon, knowing that he was too young to be facing a vampire like Mammon. What he did mind was that Xanxus, Lusseria, and Leviathan were all coming to their senses, and starting to corner him.

Xanxus struck first, almost landing a hard blow to Tsuna's chin. Tsuna caught the arm and wrenched it out of its socket before pulling Xanxus over his shoulder. Leviathan let out a cry, maybe he was angry, maybe he felt like fight, Tsuna didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he blocked another umbrella from hitting his face and acted on instinct when he jumped onto Leviathan, pulling him to the ground.

Tsuna didn't care that he was straddling Leviathan as he dug his fangs into the juncture vein in Leviathan's neck. He heard and saw Xanxus came behind him while Leviathan came in front while he was sucking on Leviathan's neck. He saw them rush forward, anticipating their collision with him as much as he feared it.

He gave one final suck to Leviathan's neck before jumping out of the way of Lussuria and Xanxus. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw how he almost ripped Leviathan's throat out. But not very guilty when he saw Lussuria and Xanxus collide, unable to stop from their momentum.

Tsuna dropped back down, with grace that he thought was impossible for him. Xanxus was the first to wobble up right. His head had a small gash in it from the fall, a small trickle of blood coming from it and tracing down the side of his face too. Tsuna muffled a scream into his hands as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to hurt anybody so he can have blood, not a soul. Apparently that wasn't on the World's agenda.

He snapped when Xanxus spat some blood to the side. Lusseria came up behind him and placed a hand on his forehead. It didn't last long as Xanxus batted his hand away and stalked forwards towards Tsuna.

Tsuna shrank back as he didn't want to hurt Xanxus like he had already hurt two others. Lussuria was walking behind him, walking around Xanxus to go behind Tsuna.

Before he could say or do anything, Lussuria grabbed Tsuna, holding Tsuna so his arms were around his shoulders. Tsuna couldn't move because of the hold and Xanxus took full advantage of it.

Xanxus didn't say anything to Tsuna, only taunting things that were probably made for Tsuna to snap back. When Xanxus had started hitting him when he came in, he knew that he might have a few broken bones, maybe a cracked jaw, but when he was getting hit now, he knew that he might get beaten to death.

It might have been from how forceful and accurate the hits were, it might have been from how Xanxus had clear rage and disgust on his face, but Tsuna knew that he might not make it out of the room alive if Xanxus continued.

A few minutes passed and Tsuna was still getting hit. He wasn't sure when Xanxus would let him off; if ever, when he just felt the small little amount of tolerance in himself that wouldn't let him kill anybody else, break into tiny little pieces.

* * *

By the time Reborn was able to wake him up and be able to actually function, he ran out into the hall to see if he could find Tsuna. He wasn't sure what exactly happened the next few hours after Tsuna left, he remembered hearing a scuffle, not being able to move without feeling nauseas, and finally collapsing back as he realized Tsuna was just turned into a vampire. He had too much strength without any knowledge how to rein it in.

But he had a _bad _feeling when he woke up the next time, almost noon, and walked out into the hall. He instantly narrowed in on the small glitter next to the door that he recognized instantly.

He walked forward, and was instantly suspicious when he was assaulted with the scent of the Varia member Leviathan. He crouched next to the door and picked up the necklace that Tsuna always wore. It was annoying when he went for the neck because of how it dug into his skin. Tsuna had stopped wearing it a few months after he was taken, keeping it in his pocket instead of around his neck. Reborn had put it around his neck while he was asleep since Tsuna needed something to remind him of his human life so he wouldn't go berserk when he woke up. It had worked because Tsuna acted his same sarcastic self.

But he would never throw it away since it was too important to him.

Reborn clenched his hand into a fist before springing up, out of the door in the blink of an eye. He sniffed here and there to keep the scent in his mind and make sure he was going on the right track. The legend of sunlight hurting vampires was only a partial truth; vampires are only hurt from sunlight when they are weak in power, so Reborn had no problem interacting with regular humans during the day. He just preferred the night more.

This day seemed to be more of a challenge though as he was squinting too keep the sun off of his eyes and he felt like he might blister if he was in the sun too long. He was almost certain he would sooner or later.

He endured it enough until the trail ended. He stood in front of a small, but still big, mansion that reeked of the Varia's smell. He almost gagged from how thick it was, he had never liked the smell of any of them.

Reborn didn't care about pleasantries as he walked through the door, into chaos.

Servants were streaming in a thick line out of the front door, hurried and frantic footsteps on the stairs as more streamed out as well. Reborn was curious as to what happened but assumed he would find out soon enough.

He shrugged through the people and followed the scent of blood. He was curious what happened, guessing that Tsuna was involved since he smelled some of his blood mixed in with the rest.

When he got closer and closer to the room that the smell of blood was coming from, he almost turned the other way.

Tsuna was huddled into a small ball, face buried in his knees, and his hands full of blood. The bodies of almost all of the Varia members surrounding him.

* * *

**Hmmm, I feel like this is too gory for a T-rated fic. I hope it's not too gory and sorry if you don't like it. But this is a little longer so I can finish the story in five chapters. ****I'm not rushing, I just like the number 5, and I want to end it with an epilogue so it's even at 5.**

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites as well. Omg, I am so happy that people like it. I was just testing this to see if people liked the vampire.**

**-Gate **


End file.
